heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
1961
Angela, Nathan, Noah, Peter, and Claire find themselves at Coyote Sands, a worn out place with a lot of bad memories. Angela tells them to dig. Peter and Nathan uncover a skeleton to which Angela says "I knew them, ALL of them". It turns out Angela, along with her sister Alice were taken here to "Get rid of Angela'a nightmares, or her Precognitive dreaming.(FLASHBACK) They are shown the supposed relocation facility by none other than Chandra Suresh, father of Mohinder. During unpacking they are approached by three boys, who reveal themselves to be Bob Bishop, Charles Deveaux, and Daniel Linderman. After a nightmare Angela walks outside, only to be approached by the boys, Angela tells them that she had a nightmare and Charles says "And your nightmares come true", when Angela asks how he knows he simply replies "I heard you and your sister talking". Charles reveals that he and the other boys have noticed that they are changing, proven when Daniel Linderman heals a scar Angela received in a bicycle accident. Angela tells the boys not to trust Suresh. Angela returns inside to Alice, who shows that she can control the weather. Dr. Suresh calls Angela into his office, to which he shows her cards, she guesses all of them right due to her having a dream about it, she tells Chandra about this and how she had a dream about everyone in the camp being killed. Angela and the boys form a plan to escape and call for help, but they must leave Alice behind, due to her getting scared and altering the weather. Angela tells her that her dream said Alice would be safe in Coyote Sands. They stop in a resturaunt to try to call the police, who believe it a hoax, Angela gets frustrated with the boys who are just sitting there eating like nothings happening. Charles offers to dance with her since she missed her prom. They dance and the cook says "We dont allow that, no dancing with the colored." Charles apoligises and then says "Act like this never happened." everyone in the resturaunt goes back to what they were doing, as if nothing had really happened, showing Charles' Telepathy. After Angela and the boys leave, Chandra Suresh is seen in his office with Alice, who is nervous. Suresh holds a hypodermic needle full of fluid and motions for Alice to give him her arm. Alice refuses and a guard grabs her. Suddendly a storm rages and a lightning bolt hits the guard, who had released Alice to hold the windows shut, full in the chest, killing him. Suresh chases Alice into the sudden storm, catching her and slapping her to try to calm her. A man, most likely Alice and Angela's father, blasts Chandra with a wave of force or sound, knocking him to the ground. The confused guards begin to open fire as Alice hides under one of the huts. (PRESENT)Peter, mad at having to be near Nathan, flies away, Nathan chases after him. Angela has just finished her story, when a sudden wind kicks up the sand, obscuring everything. Noah is seen being dragged away by an unseen person. As Claire and Angela are holed up in a house Angela says "I have to find her! It's my sister!" and she runs into the storm and vanishes. Noah is slammed into a wall as Mohinder Suresh asks him when more agents are coming. Noah tells him about how he is out of the hero hunting squad in DC. Mohinder had arrived after finding documents pertaining to Coyote Sands in his father's old belongings. They rejoin Claire, Peter and Nathan in the center of Coyote Sands after the storm died down. They begin a search for Angela, whom is nowhere to be found. Angela awakens in a small, what looks like a, bomb shelter, looking around she finds an "Alice In Wonderland" book, her sister's favorite, near a stack of newspapers. Descending down the stairs into the shelter is none other than Alice, who looks more like a crazy old cat lady than anyone related to Angela. Alice, who had survived 50 years by stealing food, seems out of it at best and plays a record, Angela's favorite song. Alice tells her how she trusted her sister's vision and stayed near Coyote Sands for 50 years to be safe, which in a sense is true due to the fact she avoided the notice of Emile Danko and Sylar. Angela tells her that she lied and Alice goes nuts, conjuring a massive storm as Peter and the others enter the shelter, a lightning bolt streaks through and glances Angela's head. Mohinder approaches her and Alice believes he is Chandra, a bolt of lightning hits him and he loses consciousness. Angela finally gets through to Alice by saying she was punishing her nephews for Angela's own mistakes. When implored to come home, Alice replies "No" and walks from the shelter and vanishes into thin air, everyone decides to leave, except for Mohinder, who wants to stay nad find out if his father was responsible for the deaths of innocent people or not. The Petrelli family and Noah sit in a small restaurant, reminiscent of when Angela and the boys were there. Peter finally forgives Nathan who says he will return to Washington and set things straight, to which Claire says "Looks like you already did." Nathan is shown on Tv at a press conference stating that "Nothing will be the same again." Noah reveals that to be Sylar in disguise. 323